Les Olympiens lisent Percy Jackson: le voleur de foudre VF
by glagla60800
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, dans la nuit ou Thalia est morte, les dieux reçevraient une note et un colis plutôt étrange ...? Disclaimer: Cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de Elandil je ne fait que traduire


Salut! Alors voilà je me lance dans une traduction plutôt longue (Il y aura 5 partie). J'adore ça! Alors cette fiction à été écrite par Elandil et le titre est The Olimpiens read Percy Jackson: LF

Alors merci à elle de m'avoir autorisé à traduire et bonne lecture.

* * *

"Comment as-tu oser briser le serment sacré, tu avais juré de ne plus avoir d'enfant, ainsi que le reste d'entre nous!"

En bas sur Terre, de grands nuages d'orage ont dominé le ciel tandis que les morts se bousculer sans relâche, pour la plupart, cela semblait comme une apocalypse, car les dieux ... eh bien, disons juste que leur famille avait besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une consultation chez un psy.

En haut, sur l' Olympe, dans la salle du trône des dieux, les 3 frères se battaient encore, rien d'anormal en sommes.

"Que j'ai ou non brisée le contrat, tu n'aurais pas du prendre la vie de Thalia, elle n'avait que 12 ans!"

Zeus et Hadès se tenaient debout se criant dessus, même si leurs trônes étaient à quelques mètres de distance maximum. À la surprise de tous les immortels présents, Poséidon ne pris pas la peine de se joindre à ses frères, et n'aida ni son plus jeune frère ni son aînée, mais il resta assit sur son trône, souriant légèrement. Toutefois, avant l'argument (qui avait réussi à s'abstenir le plus longtemps dans la salle dont personne dans la salle ne se souciait) il y eu une courte bouffée de fumée et un morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte de vœux dériva vers le sol en face d'Apollon. Cela avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

"Qu'es se que c'est d'après vous ?"demanda Hermes en regardant le curieusement papier, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce voir pousser des ailes et voler. Mais pour Hermés, des ailes poussent partout autour de lui.

"Un défi?" devina Ares, assis légèrement en avant de son trône.

Artémis souffla et grommela légèrement en elle même, tandis que Athéna a souligné, "Peu probable, Ares, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici sinon!"

Apollon fixa ces chaussures et réfléchi longuement avant d'exprimer ses pensées "Peut-être que c'est une prophétie?"

"Ou une recette de céréales? La déesse de la moisson fit la moue quand tous le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder et elle marmonna: "Quoi, ça pourrait être ça!"

Zeus était assis sur son trône, sa colère précédente étant oublié grâce à cette mystérieuse scène. Il réussi même à rire lorsque qu'Hadès se pencha et lui murmura "Je m'inquiète pour elle parfois!"

Pendant quelques secondes, la salle du trône resta silencieuse comme tout le monde regardait Demeter avec différents états de choc, et ils seraient probablement restés comme ça pour une durée indéterminée si quelque chose d'étrange ne venait pas d'arrivé: dans l'espace vide était apparu 13 trônes, il possédait tous un haut dossier noir et était de couleurs charbonneuse. Sur chacun des 13 sièges était gravé les propres symboles des dieux qui, inutile de le dire, enflamma leurs curiosités.

Aucunement attiré par la contemplation de cette situation (sauf si cela impliquait une scène de bataille) Ares arracha le papier des mains de son frère et le mit devant son visage, avec hésitation, il se mit à lire:

"___Chers athlètes olympiques du passé, nous n'avons qu'une seule chose à vous dire comme explication de tous les trucs bizarres qui vont se passer et c'est tout simplement ceci:_

___Nous nous ennuyons!_

___Maintenant profiter de cela et essayer de ne pas faire n'importe quoi de _trop ___déraisonnable, même si cela peut paraître être un défi de taille vu que père et oncle P son présent_

___Cordialement_

___Pheobus Apollon et Hermès_

___Ps s'il te plaît arrête d'essayer de nous tuer Athena, après tout, nous tenons à se que cela se produise dans le futur (et en plus tu nous as donné la permission pour le faire!"_

Au moment où il fini sa lecture, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les 2 frères, qui ont partagé un regard perplexe et commencé à rire, si ce n'était pas l'une de leurs blagues,ça devrait probablement être au moins un peu divertissant. Pourtant, ils se demander quelles méfaits il avait prévu (pour réussir à obtenir le consentement de leur sœur) lorsqu'une boîte atterri sur les genoux d' Hermes. C'était un paquet soigneusement étiquetés adresser aux dieux sur le mont Olympe. Encore une fois, les 2 frères échangèrent un regard, Apollon sourit, ils se jetèrent dessus, et ouvrirent le paquet et lancèrent un petit grognement de déception:

"Des livres! C'est juste des livres! Pas étonnant que la tête de hibou nous a laissés les envoyez, je parie qu'elle voulait juste les lire elle-même avant qu'il ne soit publié!"

Ignorant l'insulte en faveur de la connaissance. Athena passa sa tête pas dessus son épaule et arracha l'un des volumes avant de vérifier les vestes des 4 autres. Elle est restée silencieuse, les engrenages dans son esprit tourbillonnant comme si elle essayait de donner un sens à se qui venait de se passait, cependant, s'il s'agissait d'un plan fou concocté par ses demi-frères fous, même elle ne pouvait pas en comprendre grand-chose. Sa peine la plus grande était le fait qu'elle avait donné son autorisation pour cette ... pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

Lassé du silence, Zeus dit sèchement à sa fille préférée, d'une voix un peu plus forte que ce qu'il avait voulu (il semblait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli de la perte de sa fille):

"Athena, quel est le sujet de ces livres?"

"Un gamin nommé Percy Jackson il semble que, même si je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre grand-chose. L'ouvrage" Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre " est le premier tome, je pense que nous ferions mieux de commencer par celui-ci!"

Tandis que les autres se disputaient pour savoir qui allait lire en premier, ou tout simplement sur le fait de lire un livre stupide, personne ne remarqua Poséidon qui était soudainement devenu étrangement pâle ... Je me demande pourquoi?


End file.
